the story of 'love'
by aicchi tantei
Summary: Kisah seorang pasien yg hidupnya dipenuhi cerita.  bad at summary and title


Aicchi kembali dgn fic barunya! Padahal masih ada hutang fic~ cuman 1 sih.

Ini fic kedua saya di Trauma Team! Habisnya lg suka ama tuh game sih~ contoh ank plin plan

Let's Go!

The Trauma team fanfiction

Disclaimer: ATLUS©

Rated : T

Genre : Family ,a little bit romance, a bit friendship

Warning: Ga cocok ama genrenya, AT, AU, Typo (s), de el el..

Note: Muncul OC saya disini~ ank ini suka banget ama yg namanya bikin OC (pengakuan nista)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(0w0)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mataku terbuka , pandanganku buram .

Aku coba mengingat apa yg terjadi denganku , kepalaku berat sekali rasanya.

Tunggu, aku dimana sekarang? Bau obat, klinik? Rumah sakit?

Perban yg melingkar dikepalaku aku raba,aku kenapa?

Ah, aku ingat. Tadi aku menyebrang jalan , ada truk melaju kencang, dan aku…tertabrak?

Kakiku sakit sekali, diperban juga? Kuraba sesuatu dibalik perban, bekas operasi? Jadi kakiku dioperasi karena patah karena kecelakaan tadi.

Dada pun juga dioperasi? Aku kenapa? Padahal tulang rusukku tidak patah. Operasi itu buat apa?

Seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruanganku, diikuti seseorang berkimono dibelakangnya.

"Sudah sadar, Ai?" si Wanita Berkimono berbicara lembut tulisan Tomoe Tachibana di bajunya

"Aku ini.." aku berbicara dgn sisa tenaga , suaraku pelan

" Tadi kamu kecelakaan, dan ternyata kamu terserang Rosalia juga, sekarang masih diselidiki asal mula kamu bisa terkena Rosalia~" dia membalas dgn lembut.

"Rosalia? Rosalia itu apa?" aku kembali berbisik.

"Rosalia adalah penyakit mematikan .Kamu terserang Rosalia, dan orang inilah yg mengoperasi kamu," balasnya sambil menunjuk seseorang ditunjuk diam.

"Te..ri..ma..ka..sih..dokter," kucoba untuk menggerakan mulutku untuk berbicara, sambil menatap dokter itu penuh arti.

Dokter itu terdiam sesaat, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namaku Ai. Ini tahun 2035, disaat aku berumur 11 tahun. Nama belakang? Aku tidak punya,kalaupun aku punya aku lupa. Selama ini aku tinggal disebuah orphanage.

Sewaktu berumur 4, aku dan orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan kereta, dan dikatakan bahwa kedua orangtuaku telah mati.

"Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa, panggil saja seseorang disini," kata sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"err..Dr. Muller?hey! aku memanggilmu!" Maria berteriak dgn nada sedikit menggoda sambil menepuk punggung Tomoe.

"Sudah kubilang!Panggil saja Tachibana!" untuk kesekian kalinya Tomoe memperingatkan Maria soal nama itu.

"Tapi kan, kamu sudah menikah dgn Erhard!" (author: menurutku mereka cocok utk menikah. #ditonjok reader)

"Sudah , panggil saja Tachibana," Tomoe mengucapkan dgn penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Baiklah," Maria mulai berjalan mengikuti temannya

-0w0w0w0w0w0-

Ini sudah hari kesepuluh sejak aku masuk rumah sakit ini. Untuk membuang rasa bosanku, aku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit memakai sebuah tongkat yang aku tidak tahu namanya, aku menyusuri taman tersebut.

Dgn cepat aku terlelap, di taman tersebut, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyergapku, membawaku ke alam mimpi.

"Jgn kembali ke sekolah ini lagi!Kau memuakkan!" seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang diikat 2 dibawah berteriak kearahku sambil menginjak & menjambakku

"ukh..Menjauhlah!" aku merintih dan berusaha mengelak dari perbuatannya kepadaku.

"Apa perlu aku suntik dgn ini ya? Sebagai tikus percobaan?" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan berisi sebuah cairan yg aku tdk tahu.

"kumohon…Jangan.." aku mengelak dgn berlinang air mata.

"Kau kira aku akan segitu mudahnya melepaskanmu, 'tikus percobaan'?" dia mendekatkan jarum suntiknya padaku.

"Jangan!"aku berteriak saat terbangun. Di depanku ada seorang dokter. Dokter itu dokter bermata merah itu.

"kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"….." tiba-tiba seberkas air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, dan kuusap dengan tanganku.

"Kenapa?"

"Eng..enggak..aku.."

"Sudahlah."

"….Sebenernya…aku ..teringat lagi kejadian itu..entah orangtuaku masih hidup atau tidak.."aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya.

Sesaat kemudian, tangannya mengelus kepalaku dgn lembut,dan merangkul kepalaku.

"Apa..yg kamu lakukan?Aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya dokter," aku menyergap dgn setengah berteriak.

"Panggil saja ," dia melirikku dgn tajam.

"Ah,iya!, ke.."ucapanku disela.

" saja aku ayahmu dan tenanglah."

Aku baru menyadari,dibalik semua sikap dinginnya, sebenarnya dia baik agak sarkastik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~wawawawawawawawawawa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sudah sekitar 26 hari aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari lagi, aku keluar dari , aku mencoba untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Berat juga ke sekolah dengan bantuan tongkat,"aku menyeka keringatku dgn lengan seragamku

Begitu menapak sekolah, aku langsung diseret oleh gadis berambut blonde, yg paling sering menyiksa ku

Ternyata dia melakukan apa saja yg ada di mimpiku waktu itu!Dan saat dia ingin menyuntikkan 'cairan itu'…

"Lepaskan!"aku berhasil mengelak dan kabur. Kupaksakan untuk lari walaupun kakiku masih belum begitu aku terjatuh, lalu berdiri lagi dan lari.

Aku berlari kembali ke Resurgam. Aku menabrak saat akan masuk.

"Kemana saja kau?" bertanya .

"Uuu..kh..hiks.."air mataku menetes di depan dokter itu.

"Kenapa?Apa yg terjadi?" berusaha menenangkan aku.

"Aku..sudah tidak..kuat lagi untuk ..aku.." berusaha mendengar sesenggukanku.

"Sudah..sudah.." mengelus &memelukku dgn hangat, berusaha mengehntikan tangisanku yg pecah. Dan akhirnya aku menangis di dalam rangkulannya.

-o-

Hari ini aku akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sebelum keluar, aku berjalan-jalan di kebun itu (untuk kesekian kalinya).

Sesaat kemudian, datang .Aku sengaja memanggilnya, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Err…,aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya.." aku mulai mengucapkan beberapa patah kata

" usah berterima kasih seperti memang pekerjaan seorang dokter kan?" dia membalas ucapan ku

"Tapi.."aku menundukkan kepalaku

Yang didepanku ambruk secara tiba-tiba. Mataku langsung membelalak.

"!" aku segera mendekati yg terus meringkuk. Mukanya menampaka kesakitan yg luar biasa.

"Jangan-jangan…" firasat buruk menyergapku. Aku periksa keadaan fisiknya. Nafasku tersentak ketika mataku menangkap sesuatu yg ganjil. Sebuah bercak hitam dari leher sampai ke bagian badan.

"Ini..Rosalia!"dgn cepat aku itu ,dia sudah , giliranku!

aku berteriak memanggil semua dokter yg ada.

Dia dibawa masuk ke dalam O.R. Chief Esha menghubungi dokter yg ada di Caduceus untuk segera datang.

Sebelum para dokter datang,Maria memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Setengah jam kemudian, para dokter datang, dan mulai mengoperasi .

Aku hanya duduk diluar,menunggu mereka selesai mengoperasi.

'Kumohon…Selamatkan dia..'

Air mataku mengalir selama masa operasi itu.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, para dokter keluar dari O.R.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" pertanyaanku menyergap para dokter itu.

"Operasi berjalan dgn baik,"kata salah satu perawat berambut pirang dikuncir satu.

"Syu..syukurlah.."

"Emmm…?" perawat itu memanggil .

"Ya?" yang dipanggil menjawab dan menoleh kearah yg memanggil

"Anda dipanggil oleh masuk."

"Baik."

Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam ruang yg dimaksud.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu itu adalah virus Rosalia?" Maria menoleh dan bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya..karena sering menjumpai pasien yg terkena virus aku diberitahu untuk waspada jika ada orang dgn gejala tersebut," aku menjawab dgn muka polos dan menggaruk kepalaku yg tdk gatal.

Lalu aku kembali ke orphanage.

'tidak apa-apa aku kembali kedalam penderitaan, asalkan kau bahagia'

"Ai! Berkemaslah!" kata ibu kepala orphanage ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Orangtua yg akan mengadopsimu akan menjemputmu hari ini."

Mendengar kalimat itu aku tertegun. Siapa yg akan mengadopsi aku?

Pas sekali ketika aku selesai berkemas, orang itu datang. Mataku membelalak.

"?" aku berteriak,dan tentunya membuat semua orang kaget.

"Kamu kenal orang ini?" ibu kepala bertanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak? Mereka yg merawatku di Rumah Sakit!"

"Ya mereka ini yg akan mengadopsi kamu!"

'Apa?'

Dengan cepat aku merangkul mereka berdua. Dan aku menangis penuh arti.

(1 tahun kemudian…)

"Ai! Cepat! Kamu tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" teriak dar bawah.

"Iya!Aku segera turun!"aku setengah berteriak sambil menuruni tangga.

"Mau sarapan atau langsung berangkat?" menawariku dgn lembut.

"Sarapan!" jawabku dgn pasti.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku langsung memakai sepatu.

"ngomong-ngomong.. kemana?"

"Panggil dia Tou-san! Dia itu ayahmu!" Dr. Tahibana meralat ucapanku.

"Ah,iya! Tou-san kemana?"

"Dia sudah berangkat iya!Nanti kamu telat lho!"

"Do…Kaa-san sendiri tdk pergi ke Resurgam?" nyaris saja aku salah ngomong.

" Eh,iya!Ya sudah! Kamu berangkat duluan saja!"

"Waa!Nyaris telat!" dgn cepat aku berangkat menuju sekolah, tdk mau terlambat di upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Aku berangkat!"

~OWARI~

Gaje?Abal? Aku cuman ngebayangin gimana jadinya jika CR dan Tomo menikah dan mempunyai keturunan.(walaupun bukan keturunan asli sih)

Author: Choky marmutku~Mintain review dong~

Choky: #masih makan# quik?

Author:Iya !Mintain review~

Choky:Quik quik quik quik quik~ (arti:maksud?$&*)

Author: Jah…ya udah deh !Hachiko!

Hachiko: Guk guk guk guk guk guk guk guk !(para readers yg baik, minta makanan dong~ Kripik ditunggu~)

Author: Salah Hachi! Yg bener mintain review, kripik, sarung! Bukan makanan ato cuman kripik!

Hachi : Nguk~~ (gw kan laper~)

Author:Ya udah deh! Emeng~~

Emeng: meong ~meong~ (nama gw jgn dibawa-bawa!masih ngurusin anak nih!)

Author: Plis lah , meng~

Emeng #pasang lagu like a G6 trus puter" kepala a la trio macan

Author: Bukan minta perhatian!Hei!para monyet di sangeh! Mintain review dong!

Monyet: uu aa! (mending ntn animax *?* deh!)

Author: ga guna banget manggil kalian!Ai! Minta review

Ai: Lha? Kan Ai kamu sendiri!

Author: eh!iya! #digeplakreaders# Tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya!Minta reviews, kripik, sarung ya!

Reviews bagaikan setetes embun di tengah gurun mulai deh!

R'n R'!


End file.
